


Bite Me

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you bite me while we’re having sex will I become a werewolf?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This piece, however, is an original work of mine.

“If you bite me while we’re having sex will I become a werewolf?”

The spoonful of Wheaties aimed for Derek’s mouth halts and he slowly looks up from his bowl.

“What?”

“If you bite me while we’re having sex will I become a werewolf?” Stiles asks again, completely serious and not seeming to realize how awkward of a question he’s asking.

“Why would you ask that?”

The teen sighs heavily, like the answer should be obvious, before explaining. “Because I was thinking about when we do it and then I was thinking about this porno I saw and this one guy really liked when this other guy bit him and I thought ‘well maybe I might like that too’ but then I thought ‘wait, Derek can’t bite me because if he bites me then I’ll become a werewolf and then I’ll be his beta and it’ll be weird because I don’t know how the hierarchy system of werewolves works but maybe it’s like fucking your boss which is a no-no’ so then I thought I might need to ask because Scott didn’t know when I asked and then I think I made him nervous because he’s still not super cool with us screwing around and it’s probably not something that’s come up with Allison. Or Isaac….Or whoever he’s with. But then again I guess it doesn’t matter if he is with Isaac now. I really wish he’d figure out which fence he was on.”

Derek arches a thick brow at the rambling teen, surprised he hasn’t passed out from saying all of that in seemingly one breath.

“You skipped your Adderall again didn’t you?”

“No!” Stiles insists passionately, but quickly folds like a deck of cards under the other man’s gaze. “Ok maybe a little, but I needed to finish an AP Lit paper in one night! But that has nothing to do with this!”

“Why did you wait till the last minute to do your paper?”

“Because the nights I was planning to do it you seduced me and you know I’m easily coerced by the promise of orgasms and pizza.” Oooo….yeah, he’s got Derek there. Now that he’s mentioned it the alpha does seem to remember a weak protest about school work before he mauled the lanky teen. Oops. “You didn’t answer the question by the way.”

“No. You won’t turn if I bit you during sex.” Derek tells him, pouring his now soggy Wheaties down the sink and rinsing out his bowl.

“Are you sure?”

“Unless you want to have sex with me when I’m wolfed out, yes I’m sure.” He replies while placing said clean bowl in the drying rack.

“Oh…so that’s how it works.” Stiles ponders thoughtfully.

“Yeah, that’s how it works.” Derek repeats a little miffed at Stiles’s tone, like he wouldn’t know how his own species populates.

The thinner brunette continues to ponder for a bit. Chewing the information over in his head like his teeth does to his bottom lip before he looks up at Derek through his lashes. “But…to be sure…”

The alpha smirks slightly as he notices the pink starting to fill Stiles’s cheeks. He circles (no, stalks) around the kitchen island until he’s right in front of Stiles; his waist between narrow knees as he towers over the other perched on his stool. “But just to be sure.” He parrots, more confidently than the original, and laces his teeth into the gulping expanse of throat presented to him.

Apparently Stiles liked to be bitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
